


I'm Home

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall’s boyfriend has been in the army for 2 years, what happens when Niall’s doorbell rings in the dead of the night? Nouis</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home

Niall’s boyfriend went off to fight in the war 2 years ago.

Each night, Niall would cry, hoping he was alright since he hadn’t heard anything.

Right now, Niall was in his living room when he heard the doorbell ring, he slipped on his fuzzy green slippers and walked to the door, not knowing who is was since it was 11 o’clock at night.

He wiped the tears he had, for he’d been crying for a couple of minutes thinking of Louis. When they were gone, he opened the door.

“Hey Ni-babe!” Louis was standing on the porch, in war uniform, grinning at Niall and holding a few bags. “You gonna let me in? It’s colder than hell out here!” He added a shiver for effect.

Niall couldn’t believe it was him, standing there in the rain. He ran to him and threw his arms around him, hugging him as tears built up in his eyes. “It’s you, it’s really you...” He said to himself in disbelief.

“Oh Ni...” Louis had dropped his bags when Niall started running towards him. When Niall threw his arms around him, he lifted him up and spun him round. After that, they both were hugging eachother, sobbing in each other's arms, forgetting about the rain.

Niall pulled away a bit and crashed his lips into Louis’s, loving every second of the kiss. “I love you so much.” He missed Louis so much and to touch him again felt like heaven to Niall.

“I missed you Ni, so much.” Louis whispered, kissing his neck. He continued until Niall brushed a spot on his shoulder and he hissed. “Ow Niall, not there.”

Niall moved back from Louis and frowned. “What happened Louis?” Niall asked, hoping it wasn’t what he thought it was.

“I was shot a couple of times, no big deal, that one’s the most recent.” Louis shrugged, wincing as he did.

Niall took one step back, as he felt hurt pouring over him. Just the image of his boyfriend being shot made Niall’s stomach feel sick. He began to cry again, but this time they were sad tears. He put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from crying.

“Hey, hey Ni, it’s okay babe, i’m okay now, don’t cry sweetheart.” Louis wrapped his arms around him and rocked him back and forth “I promise.”

Niall sniffled and kissed Louis’s jaw. He then said “It’s cold out here.” and grabbed Louis’s bags for him. They walked inside and Niall put his bags down by the door. He closed the door behind Louis only to kiss him again. “Please... don’t ever leave me again...” Niall whispered into Louis’s lips.

“I’m done babe, i’m not going back again.” Louis smiled while kissing him. He had started stripping Niall of his shirt. When Niall moved to try and strip his off him, he backed away a bit. “I don’t think you want to see what’s under there now Niall.”

Niall gave him a look, completely forgetting he had been shot and said “I haven’t seen you for two years, i'm going to...” His words trailed off as he lifted Louis’s shirt off him, exposing all the scars and gashes.

Niall gasped in shock, almost fainting at the sight.

Louis looked down in shame. “It’s horrible, I know.”He also had a bandage around the shoulder Niall had brushed. “How can you look at me? I actually almost convinced myself you didn’t loved me anymore and you’d moved on...” A tear fell down his face.

Niall shook his head and said “No babe, please don’t say that... It’s just really hard for me to see you hurt.” He wiped the tear from Louis’s cheek with his thumb and kissed his forehead. “I still and always will love you.”

“Really?” Louis asked, looking down at Niall’s sky blue eyes, hopeful that most of his thoughts weren't right.

Niall nodded and kissed Louis again, making sure not to touch his shoulder wound. ‘If I didn't love you, why would I wait for you for 2 years, hoping each day you’d show up like today?”

Louis then purred into Niall’s neck. “I love you Ni and i’m never leaving again. I don’t want to lose you and I never want to make you go through the pain of losing me.”

Niall nodded and said “Enough of this sad stuff.” He grabbed Louis’s hand and dragged him up the stairs. “I’m kind of tired.” He said, them both walking into their bedroom.

“Wait Ni.” Louis smiled, turning Niall to face him. “ I wanted to ask you something, something very important.”

Niall stopped walking and turned towards Louis. He gave him a curious look and said “What is it?”

Louis smiled and reached into his back pocket while fumbling to get down on one knee, pulling out a red box.

Niall’s eyes opened in shock. Before Louis could say anything, he squealed in excitement and started to jump up and down, seemingly already knowing what it was.

Louis grinned, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend, but not for long. “Will you marry me? But, I think you already said yes from the way you just reacted.” He joked.

Niall nodded and continued to jump up and down. When Louis slipped the ring on his finger, he kissed him and pulled away. “Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!” He squealed, grinning bigger every second.

“Niall love, calm down, you’ll give yourself a stroke.” Louis chided, admiring the five diamond ring on Niall’s finger while wrapping his arms around the boy before he killed himself.

Niall hugged Louis tightly and said, now calmed down a bit. “I love you so much Louis!” He kissed his cheek. “Thankyou for making me the happiest boy in the world.”

“You’re welcome babe.” Louis said, pulling him towards the bed and lying down with Niall in his arms. “I love you...”

Niall rested on Louis’s chest and wrapped his arms around him too. “I missed laying down with you.” He said.

“I know the feeling.” Louis said, turning his head towards Niall’s.

Niall giggled for no reason and kissed Louis’s nose, giggling more.

“Goodnight Ni.” Louis kissed Niall’s nose too and snuggled into his pillow, holding Niall close to him.

Niall smiled as Louis fell asleep. “Goodnight...fiance.” He then snuggled underneath Louis’s arm and slowly fell asleep, dreaming of what was to come in the future.


End file.
